¡Esto es ridículo, y problemático!
by Zemia Mazen
Summary: Encontrarse a Himawari en aquel establecimiento de comida rápida fue una experiencia rara, y más al escuchar que ella misma enfermó a su propio hermano por robarse en la noche anterior el último trozo de su chocolate fue lo más gracioso que escucharon hasta que Shikadai menciona el pecado capital de cualquier hombre, el Yaoi.


.

 **Derechos de autor:** Los personajes usados en está historia pertenecen al máximo Troll del universo, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.  
 **Sin fines lucros.**

 **Yaocchi]:** _¡Holi~~! De nuevo con un Drabble desquiciado, hace poco —exactamente cinco minutos—, me enteró que el Seiyuu de Shikadai Nara es Kenshö Ono, y shó de: ¡¿Really?! oseah, el papéh Kenshö, es mi seiyuu preferido de la existencia por dar su voz a Harry potter en el doblaje Japonés, a Mikaela Hyakuya de Owari no seraph, a Tetsuya Kuroko de Kuroko no basuke, a Slaine Troyard de ... y más personajes pero más mi sensual Hakuryuu Ren de Magi. (-se queda sin aliento-), y ahora resulta que al sensual Shikadai que shippeo con Himawari._

* * *

 **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O**

 _¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Y problemático!_

 **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O**

 _._

 _._

Después de reunirse en aquel restaurante para jóvenes al momento de regresar de una misión podían pasar una tarde cálida acompañado de sus compañeros y disfrutar las mejores malteadas del mundo, sin embargo, unos minutos atrás se encontraron con la chica más bella del universo —palabras dichas por Inojin— comiendo pacíficamente con Mitsuki en una de las mesas al fondo del establecimiento.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí! —amablemente señaló Himawari al verlos parados en la entrada, ellos sin importar hacer escándalo corrieron hasta la dirección de la mesa—, Bienvenidos a casa, chicos, ¿cómo les fue en la misión?, mi papá menciono hace una semana que era una misión muy importante en la cual el equipo de Mirai-sensei debía participar.

Chōchō asintió.

—Al parecer se está formando una secta maligna de ninjas resignados a obedecer el régimen que establecieron los Kages años atrás, así que nosotros valientemente fuimos al combate. — comentó formando una sonrisa arrogante la chica, alzando con superioridad su mirada, mientras qué Himawari asentía fascinada—, Sin embargo, es algo inusual que estés aquí con Mitsuki a solas. — resaltando la oración, entrecerró sus párpados.

El susodicho negó—, Boruto está en el baño, creó que la malteada de chocolate le afectó demasiado, lleva alrededor de cincuenta minutos desechando a Willy.

— ¡Qué asco! —formulo una mueca de horror al imaginarse al rubio en el baño—, Ustedes dos están más callados, ¿qué demonios le sucede? —murmuró captando a los susodichos completamente apenados mirando de reojo a la azabache sonriendo al beber la malteada de su hermano.

—Himawari-san es mala idea sorber esa malteada, puede causarle el mismo problema. — emitió Mitsuki intentando quitar la sustancia tóxica de las manos de Himawari.

—Pero, la malteada no fue la causante que Boruto-niisan fuese al baño. — murmuró—, La noche anterior, Boruto-niisan se comió la última rebanada de chocolate que mamá me guardo, así que, ahora en adelante a Boruto-niisan ya no le gustará el chocolate.

—Eres maléfica, eso me gusta. — complemento Mitsuki acariciando la cabellera de la menor bebiendo más la malteada.

Shikadai agregó.

—Entonces, ¿qué le hiciste para que Boruto...?

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, ¿verdad Mitsuki-kun? —miró al susodicho.

—Exacto. — respondió.

— _''En resumen, nunca hacer enojar a Himawari''._ — suspiró resignada la Akimichi—, _''Ni siquiera Boruto es de esa forma, además, Hinata-sama es pura dulzura, la última vez que fui a la residencia Uzumaki fue hace meses... así que... ¿Dónde saco ese carácter infernal?''._ — pensó.

—No intentes pensar cosas sin solución. — Shikadai menciono perplejo—, En la misión que tuvimos hace un año con el equipo de Konohamaru-sensei, Boruto me platico que su abuela era apodada la habanero sangriento por su carácter, y de tal forma si unimos eso nos da que en el futuro será una Hokage sádica amante de cosas raras.

— ¿Sádica de cosas raras? ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres al Yaoi? —cuestionó parpadeando—, ¡El Yaoi es amor, es pasión y es vida! Sarada y yo le enseñamos discretamente el género más hermoso del mundo.

—No lo es en absoluto, antes de salir de la aldea, claramente me quedó a dormir con Boruto cuando planeamos desvelarnos jugando videojuegos, sin embargo, Himawari uso una poción de amor en nosotros dos, no querrás escuchar lo demás, fue horrible. —aturdido comentó.

— ¿Por quién me tomas, Shikadai Nara?, ¡Claro que deseo escuchar todo!, entonces, ¿quién fue el seme y el uke?

— ¿El qué?

En conclusión, las chicas eran más problemáticas de lo normal, ¿acaso su mamá en el pasado era igual que esas dos?

—Shikadai-kun lo siento en verdad, nunca imaginé que Boruto-niisan fuese el seme. — en completa vergüenza juntó sus palmas de las manos y miró al azabache—, ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

—Así que... el uke.

— ¡Cállate!

—Shidauke. — comentó Inojin.

 **—5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS—**

— ¡Mira el lado bueno! ¡Himawari te peino bien lindo! —exclamaba con la risa de flote.

—Himawari-san tiene un buen estilo, es agradable. — sonrió amablemente Inojin acariciando sus mechones rubios.

— ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Y problemático!

* * *

 **Fin**

 **¿Review? (:**


End file.
